Gumball's feelings for Carrie
by SilverFriction
Summary: Gumball found out that Penny is cheating on him, and starts having feelings for Carrie. But Penny tries to make him jealous, will Carrie and Gumball work or will he give Penny another chance or just ignore Penny? read this story and find out. (CarriexGumball) (DarwinxRachel)
1. Chapter 1

** Aye guys this is my first story of amazing world of gumball carriexgumball**

** hope you guys like it and to say sorry if it's kinda long but oh well, anyways I'll see you at the bottom.**

The sun rose up, shining in the window of the bedroom of Darwin and Gumball Watterson. sun flashing into Gumball's eyes, causing him to wake up with his eyes hardly opened. Gumball sits up stretching and yawning, Gumball is now fifteen and slightly taller, with his muscles getting abit bigger, he started to grow out bangs, but keep them out of his eyes, with his voice gotten slightly deeper. He turns seeing his thirteen year old brother Darwin sleeping in an aquarium abit bigger than his old fish bowl. Darwin has gotten taller as well, looking the same but abit taller, he is starting to grow a mustache turning out to be peach fuzz, his voice on the other hand ha less deeper voice than Gumball.

Gumball turns to look at his clock. "ugh.. why did i have to wake up at 6:45."

said Gumball tiredly groaning. he looks around abit before getting out of bed, heading down stairs into the kitchen. He gets his favorite cereal daisy flakes, and heads into the living room to watch tv sits down to turn on the tv turning down the volume so he doesn't wake up his family, flipping through the channels stopping it at How i met your watching tv,

Darwin came down stairs waving at his brother who is still tired (probably fantisizing penny) "Morning Dude." said Darwin from the bottom of the gumball, Darwin was wide awake. Gumball turns around to see his brother

"Morning Darwin had a contemplative look on his face and smirked at his brother."fantasizing Penny again are we?" Gumball's cheeks turn bright red. "Umm.. N-no." said Gumball nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Darwin started to giggle looking at his brothers face. "It's ok dude, everyone fantasizes their true love." he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh.. like you fantasize Rachel in class, after she kissed you at her and quote unquote Tobias' quote party" gumball said in between laughs. It was Darwin's turn to blush madly. "N-N-No, i was fantisizing.. my.. happy place ,yah my happy place." he said looking down full of concern

. "Sure.. whatever you say." he said with a cocky expression. "Well, I'm gonna get some breakfast now.." he awkwardly said walking into the kitchen full of embarrassment. Gumball was looking at Darwin chuckling behind him. "I'm surprised your ready for sophomore year,

but not ready or even brave to ask Rachel to homecoming." He politely said. Darwin looked at him with an interested expression. Only you text to your girlfriend penny right now. he said with a teasing look. "I will, but i want to actually to talk to Rachel and not chicken out this time." Darwin looked at him with determined look.

"uhhh, fine.." still eating his daisy flakes. Gumball smiled at him "Thank you" he nicely said Darwin just looked at the wall "mhm..".Gumball started to text to penny for abit, but weirdly she was more silent than usual which got Gumball to thinking, but shrugged and continued to eat.

After quiet abit of Darwin and Gumball talking for abit, Darwin looks at the time and see its 7:00 with a shocked face.

"AH! Dude we got to get ready for school!" Gumball was panicking like crazy and they ran to the kitchen to put up their bowls and ran up stairs to get ready. they went through their clothes and got ready.

Gumball put on a red hoodie with the word "quicksilver" written in silver on the front with silver lightning bolts on the sleeves for style, along with clean baggy black jeans with a silver lightning bolt necklace (no shoes as usual) and ran to the door waiting for his brother.

Darwin came down stairs with a white no strapped cap with the tip backwards wearing light blue high tops shoes with knee sized socks on, no pants as usual and went to the door along with his brother and ran out to their bus stop seeing their bus hasn't arrived yet "Oh thank god, we're just in time" Gumball said with relief just then the bus was coming when they reached their stop. Gumball was wondering why his best friend Carrie wasn't their yet.

"where's Carrie, she's never late." he thought and shrugged. their bus stopped at their stop and they got on to the bus and went to the back of the bus where they normally sat. The bus was about to leave when suddenly a voice came from behind "wait!" Gumball turned around and to see who made the sound, he looked and it was Carrie. Gumball then looked forward "Stop the bus!"

he said at the tops of his lungs to Rocky. He stopped and Carrie got on looked at Rocky "thanks for waiting." she said with relief she made it and went to the back of the bus where Gumball and Darwin sat. "Hello Gumball."

she said to him sitting down next to him. He looked at her with a happy look. "Hey Carrie." smiling at her. She got different as well, she got alittle taller than Gumball, she grew out her hair too with her hair still covering her left eye, but seem to less bother her. She didn't seem to dress as emo anymore. She wore a black jacket, with a gray tank top underneath it,

along with neat blue jeans with a tear on the left side. She also can form legs when she wanted to cause of her ghost puberty, but still couldn't eat yet, but it didn't seem to bother her as much. Carrie turns to Gumball

"How was your summer, Gumball?" she said with an aroused look. "It was good, playing video games, watching tv, hanging with you and Darwin of course, What about you?" She smirked abit. "It was ok like you said, hanging out with you was better than getting bugged by Cierra and my parents alot.

Gumball chuckled "yeah same with Anais, and my moms little temper." they shared a laugh. Darwin was mostly quiet waiting to get to school so he can talk with Rachel, until it arrived at Elmore High, Rocky pulled the bus up "Ok, everyone off." he said out loud, and they all got off the bus. Darwin went to the bench to talk to Rachel, While Carrie and Gumball were walking to the door still talking about their summer

(Carrie was still telling Gumball what Cierra did during the summer apparently). "No way she did that." Gumball said laughing his heart out. (Obviously she did something real embarrassing xD).

Carrie started blushing with embarrassment "Oh shut up!" she said playfully punching him. Gumball finally stopped laughing with a tear coming out from laughing "Ok I'm just saying, it's a tad bit funny." he said with a vengeful expression.

"I suppose so." she said smiling abit."I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies, like as friends?" she questioned him with a smile, trying to hold in her feelings for him,she's had feelings for him since the 6th grade when he is always nice to her, and even allowed her use his body to eat, even though she went on a food rampaged, he still forgave her and still been friends since. Gumball Smirking at her. "Sure, I'd love to, me and penny need a break, so sure" he said with satisfaction.

She smiled back at him "Cool, I'll see you at lunch." She said with confidence in the outside but really overjoyed in the inside. "Ok, laters Carrie" he said waving to her, she waved back at him and went to her class still overjoyed.

Meanwhile Gumball went to his locker to put up his stuff and get ready for his first class, while at his locker saw Rachel and Darwin walking in the hall to class hand in hand, Gumball smirked and gave Darwin a thumbs up. Darwin looked at him and smiled giving him a thumbs up back,

before heading to class. Gumball closes his locker and heads to Chemistry. Time goes by to second period to third to fourth to finally, lunch. Gumball and Darwin were walking to lunch both glad to see Rachel and Carrie. they got in line to get their lunch and they went to go sit with Carrie and Rachel. "Hey guys." Gumball said waving at them. Carrie waved back "Hey." Smiling as they sat down.

Darwin scooted closer to Rachel as they were flirting or something, but Gumball and Carrie ignored it and talked about what they liked. "So..,what do you like so far today, Carrie?" he said "So, far is world geometry cause of less homework and it's easy." They both laughed before Gumball said "true." Darwin and Rachel were obviously flirting, but it didn't seem to bug them. Suddenly Penny came by wondering why Gumball was sitting with Carrie,

She suddenly started to get jealous, but tried to keep it in by showing a fake smile and walked over to their table. "Hello Gumball." she said holding in her jealousy. Gumball turned to face her. "Oh, hey Penny" he said abit agitated. She faked smiled at him. "I was wondering if you want to do something later?" Gumball was getting more upset "oh now she wants to hang out.. whats with her today?" he thought calmly before saying "sorry Penny, but I'm hanging with Carrie later." he said trying to remain calm. Penny looked with anxiety "but.. i thought we were.." she was cut off by Gumball when he put his hand by her face.

"Look, Penny i just want to have space right now.." he said with relief of what he said. Penny starts to look indignant and blurted out "I'm Cheating on you Gumball, with TOBIAS!" everyone gasped and looked at her, while Gumball was just left there with a betrayal look at his face.

"how could you cheat on me penny, after all the love i gave you." he said as his heart began to shatter. "that's why you wouldn't hang out with me?!" "Cause of him?" Penny started to regret was she just said "he's well not like you, a pussy cat who always, acts tough buts ends up being a woos, I'm sorry" Gumball was started to tear up still heartbroken then slowly turned to anger and stood up.

"You know what "Penny" we are over!" he yelled out loud causing everyone to gasped even more. Penny started to become heartbroken what she just heard from gumball. "Gumball, I-I-" she was cut off again "In fact Penny I'm going to the movies with Carrie, as a DATE!" causing Carrie to madly blush. "Fine go with that ghost whore of a friend, for all I care, Gumball looked at her with a death stare.

"Don't ever call my best friend a ghost whore, you.. cheating.. peanut.. slut!" "Now get out of my sight" he said at the top of his lungs pointing to the exit. "Fine.." she said with a regret look and walked off crying. Gumball sat back down with Rachel,Darwin, and Carrie still slightly blushing staring at him until Darwin questioned him "Dude are you ok?" Gumball looked at him with no regret. "Yah I'll be fine.."

Carrie looked at him with Concern "You Sure?" he nodded and they went back to lunch until the bell rang to next period. Later after school ended Gumball said bye to Darwin as he and Rachel headed to her house. Gumball sat at the bench at front with his hood up, until Carrie approached to him with a dumb-founded look for a moment than spoke "did you really meant it as a date back at lunch?"

she questioned, he just nodded as he put his hoodie down looking at her. I mean i think I'm starting to look at you." Carrie looked at him with a surprised look. "Really?" she said shocked.

"Yeah, i mean your nice a good friend, and i like your little smirk i see when Cierra or anyone does something funny." She just looked at him with an awed look "Gumball I don't what to sa-" she was cut off by Gumball when he passionately kissed her. Causing her to melt into him. when they broke it was silent until Gumball said "you still want it to be a date?" she smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you at 5:30?" He smirked at her and said "yes, of course I'll see you then." she smiled back "ok, see you Gumball" she said kissing his cheek and went her way home. Gumball smiled at her for abit before heading his way home, not knowing Penny was hiding in the bushes hearing it all before saying "I'll get back at you Gumball" said with a tear coming down as Gumball heads his way home.

**Aye again guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter the next one will be up soon, so stick tuned, also fill free to pm me for any ideas to add-on the next chapters and sadly though i can pick one, I'll also take any songs to fit into the story. Ok pm, favorite, review. Til next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aye again guys, this is the second chapter finally, i might some time to get some of the chapters published cause I got alot of homework and well, life haha so yeah, read the chapter and see you guys at the bottom**  
Thursday September 3, 2015  
Gumball arrived home with overjoyed that he has a date with Carrie tonight.  
He calmed down to finish his homework at the kitchen table from Algebra to World Geography. His mom comes finally comes home from work seeing her son in the kitchen.  
"Hey, son how was school?" she asked. He turns over to face her. "Hey mom, it was good, and also mom can i go to the movies with Carrie?" his mom then comes over to hug her son with joy "oh my son is becoming, a man" she said squeezing him tight. Gumball started to blush madly "ugh.. mom you promised not to do this anymore."  
"I'm sorry son, im just happy for you going on a date with a girl." she apologized still smiling at him.  
"well.. can i go?" he asked again. She still was smiling at him then finally said her answer.  
"Ok, but be home before 8:00." Gumball hugged his mom quickly "thanks mom!" and ran up stairs to get ready.  
"He closes his door and takes out his radio turning it on with the song Find your Love - Drake playing. I'm more than just an option, hey, hey, hey  
Refuse to be forgotten, hey, hey, hey  
I took a chance with my heart, hey, hey, hey  
And I feel it takin' over  
I better find your lovin', I better find your heart  
I better find your lovin', I better find your heart  
I better find your lovin', I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart  
I'm more than just a number, hey, hey, hey  
I doubt you'll find another, hey, hey, hey  
So every single summer, hey, hey, hey  
I be the one that you remember  
I better find your lovin', I better find your heart  
I better find your lovin', I better find your heart  
I better find your lovin', I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart  
It's more than just a mission, hey, hey, hey  
You hear but you don't listen, hey, hey, hey  
You better pay attention, hey, hey, hey  
And get what you been missin'  
I better find your lovin', I better find your heart  
I better find your lovin', I better find your heart  
I better find your lovin', I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart  
Too many times, I've been wrong  
I guess bein' right takes too long  
I'm done waitin', there's nothin' left to do  
But give all I have to you  
I better find your lovin'  
I better find your heart  
I better find your lovin'  
I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart  
I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart  
He goes through his closet as the radio is playing random songs.  
Finally putting on a Silver hoodless hoodie w/ a white foxstar shirt underneath, wearing neat blue jeans (no shoes as usual)  
As he puts on his clothes he turns around that it's only 4:45 knowing he still has time, until suddenly the door rang, thinking Carrie its carrie, and ran down stairs to answer it "Carrie is more earlier than i thought" he thought before he open the door to find out it was Penny.  
"Penny?!" He yelled out loud  
Carrie's POV  
Meanwhile at Carrie's, Carrie is running around the house excitingly, all overjoyed and happy about tonight, until Cierra walks in with a smug grin on her face "Why so excited Carrie?"  
Carrie stopped seeing Cierra with a grin and start to blush of embarrassment finally saying  
"uhh.. N-no reason." Cierra still grinning at her "Your going on a date with Gumball, aren't you?" Carrie blushing like crazy, started to sweat of shock "how did she know." she thought.  
"How did you know.." She asked wondering how she knew.  
"I saw your diary open, with his name brought up almost every time, and besides it's obvious with your excitement and running around." She said with a smirk.  
"You read my diary!? She astonish said "Yeah, but hey it was open already when i went in your room for something." it was an awkward silence until Carrie finally said.  
"Oh.., well ok i admit it 'm going on a date with him ok." she replied still embarrassed.  
Cierra squealed and ran to hug Carrie. "I knew it! now go get ready, if you want to make it." Carrie hugged her back and ran upstairs to get ready "Thanks Cierra!" she joyfully said upstairs.  
"No problem sis." she said and went in the kitchen.  
Back at Gumball's house, Gumball was shocked yet still angry seeing Penny at his door  
"I don't want you to see you here ever Penny, not after what you did and no I'm not taking you back." he said standing up for himself.  
Penny looked at him with sorrow "But Gumball Plea-!" She was cut off by Gumball slamming the door on her and going back upstairs and looking at the window seeing her still there.  
after abit she finally walked home. and the upset Gumball waited at his desk for Carrie, as minutes pass by the door rings again hoping it's not penny hearing Darwin saying "I got it!" walking slowly down stairs to see it was Carrie "Hey Carr- Woah." he said wowingly.  
Making Carrie blush. She wore a white/red shirt with a skull on it, with a black miniskirt with her signature hair covering her left hair,having a skull hair clip. Gumball finally snapped out of it finally said "Ready?" smiling at her, she nodded and they left to the movies walking as the sun starts setting. Heading closer to Elmore Theater until finally heading to the ticket booth "Two tickets for The conjuring" Gumball asked, the man nodded and told the price, he handed the money to him. Printing the ticket out and giving them to Gumball "Enjoy the movie." He replied.  
Gumball opened the door "for my lady." he said, earning a laugh from Carrie and they went inside. Getting a popcorn, m&m's and two drinks from the confession stand and headed to their theater. Suddenly Carrie stopped at the door with worried look. He would let her use his body to eat. He put a hand on her shoulder replying to her "It's ok I trust you." smiling at her.  
She smiled back and nodded and flew into him, eating some popcorn sipped her drink and ate some m&m's and flew out. Gumball grinned at her "See, I told you i could trust you." Sharing a laugh and went into the movie and took a seat and waited through ads for the movie to start. After the movie they left the theater with Gumball's fur sticking up in fright, causing Carrie to chuckle and kissed him causing him to calm down abit and returned the kiss.  
"Did the movie scare you, gummy puss?" she said in between laughs. He just looked at her with a raised eye brow "Pfft.. nah." She just looked at him with a grin "Says the one with his fur still sticking up."  
" *sigh* Yah I suppose so.." he said in defeat. Carrie was smirking at him "Your exaggerating never gets old."  
"Oh really?" he asked smirking at her.  
"Yah, I mean it's funny in a way." Gumball chuckled kissing her cheek.  
"Cute." he said making her blush. minutes pass and finally arrive at her house  
"I had fun, even though i got abit scared during the movie." he nervously said still smiling abit  
"I did too, specially when you get scared it's funny." she said chuckling before sharing a kiss it was longer than their first one, both in love. they broke and locked eye's "Wanna go to another date this Friday?" Gumball asked politely, Carrie smiled and nodded  
"Night Carrie." he said  
Night gummy puss" she teasingly said and went in. As Gumball was walking home he stopped for a moment and yelled out "Carrie!?" she looked out her window looking at Gumball  
"I love you!" he yelled aloud. Smiled at him yelling back  
"I love you too!" and waved bye to him, and went back in. Gumball was walking home, entering his home closing the door in love moment until Darwin came to him to ask him about it " How did the date go, dude"  
"It went good, how 'bout you and Rachel" he smirked at him. "Awesome man." he said overjoyed himself. "Nice. well I'm going to bed night." he said and went up stairs.  
"Night dude." Darwin replied and went into the kitchen. Gumball went into his room closed his door turned off his radio and crashed in his bed, falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of Carrie.  
**Hey guy, I know it might be long but eh, it looks good so far, but anyways i'll have some chapters in but sometimes might take abit cause of school and all, but anyways Pm me for any ideas for upcoming chapters, review and favorite. Til next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aye guys, sorry its been abit since I uploaded a chapter i had alot of homework and well I still got alot of homework coming in so I'll upload more chapter when Can anyways heres chapter 3 see you at the bottom guys!**

The alarm goes off waking up Gumball who collapsed in his bed in tiredness along with Darwin who was sound asleep in his aquarium. Gumball sat up stretching yawning abit and headed down stairs with Darwin to the kitchen to see waffles prepared by their mom (mrs mom Darwin calls her haha cx) with syrup. They got their waffles and sat down with silence.

Gumball finally breaking the awkward silence.

"So what are you and Rachel gonna do today? Gumball said with a grin

Darwin dropped his fork and looked at his brother knowing what they would usually do.

"N-nothing you need to know." he said stuttering through his words.

Gumball just rolled his eyes as if he didn't know what they would normally do (flirt of course xD) and took another bite of hit waffles. Minutres got by and they finished their waffles, putting up their plates in the kitchen and heading upstairs to get ready.

Gumball came out with a green short sleeve shirt with and gray long sleeve underneath with a clean blue jeans no shoes as usual. While Darwin came out wearing vans slip-ons and short socks with shorts (finally some shorts Darwin cx). Once they finished getting ready they headed down stairs with gumball getting his phone and beats and headed out the door to the bus stop with his brother talking about their plans this weekend. (yes it's thursday) until Gumball got a text from his phone. He checked it only to find it was Penny

"Hey Gumball, want to hang out later :3?" she texted

Gumball got agitated and slowly calms down texting back

"No!... just leave me alone please." turning off his phone.

He then saw Carrie walking to the bus stop waving at him with a smile. He waved back with a grin.

"Hey Carrie."

Hello Gumball." she said greeting him with a kiss making Darwin grin and turn around silently laughing of their close relationship slowly changing.

"What's so funny Darwin." Gumball said annoyed.

Darwin just smirked and gave him a friendly punched.

"Dude, i'm just messing with you." he said laughing abit

Gumball looked at him confused for a moment of two before shrugging and continue to concentrate talking to Carrie. Time goes by with the bus finally arriving and they got on. Darwin sat with Rachel as usual while Carrie and Gumball sat in the back.

"So Gumball what are you gonna do this weekend." she asked joyfully

Gumball smirked at her finally spoke "I thought maybe we could watch a movie or two at my house."

Carrie gave him a smug grin.

"Let me guess to get over scary movies." Carrie said with sarcasticly.

Gumball jumped up abit and looked around for an excuse.

"No.. I just want to hang with you.." he said with embarrasement.

Carrie chuckled and gave him a friendly punch.

Gumball can tell his friendship with Carrie is turning into a new level knowing they are becoming more than friends. They started to talk about their next date when Rocky pulled up to the school.

"Everyone off." Rocky replied.

They did and got off and went inside. Darwin went to sit with Rachel and Carrie and Gumball walked in the hall hand in hand to their lockers to put up their stuff and saying their goodbyes and go to seperate classes.

Through Gumball's classes, he mostly wrote notes and sleeping through classes

Until lunch finally came. Darwin and Gumball headed to the cafeteria going through the lunch line Gumball listening to music and Darwin texting Rachel who is sitting with Carrie at the moment and head to the table where they were sitting.

Gumball waved at Carrie and sat by her, making Carrie blush. Darwin sat by Rachel asking her to dinner while Gumball and Carrie were listening to music and talking about their plans. Gumball starting to tell her a couple of bad jokes earning a laugh from her.

"Gumball why are your bad jokes still funny?" she said through her laugh.

Gumball grinned at her and laughed as well.

"Who knows, I guess i'm just good at bad jokes."

"I guess so. She said grinnin back

both sharing a laugh.

thirty minutes later the bell for seventh and the throw their lunch and Darwin walk off hand in hand, Carrie and Gumball say their last words before class.

"See you at dodgeball?"Gumball said with an evil grin

"See you then" she said grinning back

before kissing his cheek walking off to her class. Gumball waved to her and ran off to english before he gets late. He runs into his class and sits down 30 seconds before the bell rang.

"Good afternoon class take a seat and take in notes for your test next week." said closing the door.

forty-five minutes go by and Gumball bolts to the locker room to get ready for gym and goes in the gym. He sees Carrie waves at her running to stand by sees them talking so she tries to make him jealous by flirting with Tobias, Gumball notices looks over for a moment before shrugging continuing to talk to Carrie.

"Ok guys today is dodgeball, if your a one go to the left if your two go to the right." Coach White yelled out

"Darwin one,Banana thing two-"

"Banana Joe!" Joe yells out

"Quiet! Bobert one, Tina two, Tyler one, Allen two, Carmon one-"

"Noo!" Carmon yells and shrugs

goes to the left wall with a sad expression.

"Clayton one, Anthony two, Gumball one, Tobias two, Carrie one-"

"Yes.." both Carrie and Gumball says quietly.

"And finally Penny two, now 3,2,1 Go!"

they all run for the balls and throws them back and forth, Gumball and Carrie move away thinking of a plan.

"You go for Penny, and I go for Tobias." she nods and goes to place.

"Hey Tobias, there's 20 dollars behind you!" Gumball calls out

"Where!?" Tobias

yells and turns around to find the throws the

dodgeball hitting Tobias in the back.

"Haha just kidding man!"

Carrie sees what Gumball did

and had an idea of what to do.

"Hey Penny.. Gumball likes you!"

Gumball jumps up with shocked before fainting.

"What?!" Penny said

Going in love mode before getting hit with Carrie's ball straight into the face causing her to fall backwards

"Yes! Your out" Carrie excitingly said

running to the passed out Gumball, grinning at him before kissing his lips softly. Gumball wakes up with Carrie kissing him and returned the kiss. they broke and Gumball turned to see Penny on the ground.

"Woohoo! You got her! he said hugging her tightly making her blush madly.

"Heh, yeah."

"Team one wins!" Coach yelled out blowing the whistle

*bell rings* Everyone stops and run into the locker rooms changing before heading to the front to head home. Carrie and Gumball got on the bus in the back, while Darwin and Rachel walk to the park waving at them through the window and heading to the park.

Carrie were listenin to Fed up by Rick Ross ft usher and drake, while Gumball was thinking on how Carrie got Penny out not remembering what she said and shrugged, laying on Carrie.

The bus pulled up at Gumball's house with Gumball and Carrie getting off heading inside. Gumball notices a note from his mother knowing noone is home, picking it up reading it.

_"Hey Gumball and Darwin, we went to Anais's play will be back soon._

_Here's money for pizza. Stay out of trouble, Love you boys._

_Love mom,"_

Gumball smirked and went to the phone to order large cheese pizza, and a huge drink of Moutain Fizz (Not a real soda) and hangs up. minutes pass hearing the door bell rang and Gumball answers seeing it's Lenny.

"Lenny?" Gumball questioned.

"It's my part time,part time,part time,part time job." Lenny replied.

"Oh.." giving him the 20 dollars taking the pizza and closing the door and sets the pizza on the table. Carrie goes through the movie shelf finally picking the human centipede. She turns around with a evil grin.

"Look what I found." she said showing him the movie.

Gumball looked at the movie nearly choking on the pizza slice

"No no"

She grinned at him more "oh, but yes."

He just looked at her for a moment and two before finally saying his answer, knowing he promised her.

"Fine." he groaned

Carrie smiled putting in the movie.

"that's my favorite Watterson." she said kissing his forehead

sitting next to him cuddling next to him. an hour and a half hour of the movie go by, with Gumball and Carrie sound asleep with it still playing, when suddenly Nicole and his family come inside the house hold running upstairs for bed, while Nicole see's the tv on and turns it off turning around seeing Gumball and Carrie cuddled up sound asleep. She grows angry but seeing Gumball yawning putting his arm around her slowly turns her to a small smile putting a blanket over them putting the pizza in the kitchen walking half way up the stairs turning around to see the sleeping Gumball and Carrie, knowing he wouldnt go through that, she trusts her son, smiling at them before heading upstairs into her room for bed.

**Aye again guys, hope you liked the 3rd chapter and sorry again if it took awhile I had alot of homework on me and all so yah, it might be kinda long but looks good so yah. Review, favorite the story, or PM meh if you got any suggestions or ideas for the next chapters, By the way guys Anthony and Tyler belong to me, my new oc characters,alright guys until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aye guys me again I have a little time over this weekend but I wont always be making new chapters everyday maybe when I got some time off and all so yeah that's all to say see you guys at the bottom**  
Gumball wakes up knowing something heavy on his chest. He looks down to see Carrie cuddled up to him, he smiles at her kissing her forehead turning on the TV turning down the volume so he doesn't wake Carrie from her deep sleep. Suddenly she moves a bit opening her eyes slowly to see Gumball watching Family Dad (not real show mix between american dad and family guy) smiling at him.  
"Good morning Gumball." she said yawning.  
Gumball turns to face her smirking at her bagged eyed messy hair face before giggling at her.  
"Well morning sleeping beauty."  
Carrie smiled at him kissing his cheek.  
"Sleep ok?" she questioned  
"Yah.." he said sarcastically  
Carrie was astonished at his sarcasm, it was an awkward silence from it until Carrie finally broke it.  
"You doing ok?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that this dream i had you were there and then suddenly you left me for another after finding out about Penny when she forced me back by committing suicide, thinking i was useless for choosing her over you." he said trying to hold in his tears.  
Carrie looked at him with shocked and pain hearing he'd think that she would leave him, she finally answered him.  
"Gumball, you're the only one for me and my favorite my Watterson no matter what happens especially Penny involved you will be always my gummy puss." she said smiling at him  
"Man I get weird feelings you calling me that, but thanks for saying that." he said smiling at her.  
She nods and hugs him tightly, nestling into his arms.  
"I knew you guys would get somewhere." a voice said behind them, Gumball turned to see who it was turning out to be Darwin.  
"Darwin!" Carrie shouted.  
"You ruined the moment.." Gumball said  
Making Darwin have a grin look on his face.  
"Gee sorry, but I knew you two liked each other, it was pretty obvious at first."  
"I suppose soo aha." Gumball replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck  
"Mhm well, I'm going to get me some Daisy flakes, want anything?"  
"Nah we're good for now." Gumball replied  
"alright then."  
He poured his cereal into a bowl and went upstairs to get on the computer, leaving the couple alone again in the living room.  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Carrie asked  
"I thought maybe we could go on a double date with Darwin and Rachel."  
Carrie just stared at him with concern with Gumball finally saying.  
"Come on Carrie it will be fun." he said smirking  
"I suppose so." Carrie replied with a smile.  
"That's the Carrie I know." he replied  
Carrie chuckled at him kissing his cheek and he ran upstairs to get looked around when some time went by and Gumball came down with a fresh pair of clothes on. He had a white Clippers jersey w/ a black short sleeve t-shirt underneath clean pair of stoned washed jeans wearing green dc high tops (finally wearing shoes cx) seeing a surprised look on Carrie's face.  
"Gumball Watterson, first time I see you wearing shoes. Carrie replied with a laugh  
"Oh shush Car-"he was cut off by Carrie  
kissing him softly causing them to both broke looking into each others eyes with silence, until Gumball broke the silence.  
"Wanna go to the park and relax before the date." he questioned.  
She nodded and they left out the door hand in hand to the park. thirty minutes go by when Carrie got a call.  
"Oh god, It's my mom."  
"hello. Mom I know I'm sorry I was spending the night at Gumball's."  
"whats!?" her dad said through the phone  
"No dad nothing happened, I promise I will let you guys know if i do again."  
"I understand mom, ok I'm sorry." "I love you too, bye."  
"Well my mom told me I need to remind her to call them if I stay at her house" Carrie said  
"Alright, It's fine I promise to remind you."  
Carrie smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Walking to a huge tree in the park. Gumball and Carrie sat down leaning on the tree with Carrie snuggled up into his chest resting on him, when suddenly.  
"Hey Gumball!" a voice came from behind them  
"PENNY?!" Gumball yelled out.  
Seeing Penny with Tobias.  
**I hope you like it it's a little short I know but i did that cause this chapter is a part one of a chapter/story. the next chapter is the next part. also sorry if I didn't publish in a bit I didn't have an idea for some of the half chapter but here is half of the chapter hope you like it, I will the next one up before Friday. Review and favorite it, PM me for any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter. Til next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aye guys been abit since I last updated I've been taking a break mostly because I had alot of homework and tests so yah pretty much it, anyways here's the second part of chapter 4 see y'all at the bottom**

* * *

There was an awkward silence from the four teens, nothing but wind rustling and leaves blowing. Gumball was just shocked that Penny was with Tobias in the park knowing she is following him and Carrie to make him jealous as her plan. Gumball was starting to get agitated finally breaking the silence.

"What are you doing here especially with him." he questioned angrily  
Penny gave him a devious smile kissing Tobias's cheek.

"Oh you know just a walk in the park, walking into you and Carrie."

"Ohh, sure" Carrie replied

Gumball shook his head with a suspicion look on his face.

"Oh Penny I know your trying to make me jealous by bringing him here to know you followed us here, trying to make me jealous, but I know your try i hard, to let you know that it won't work. Firstly you broke my heart for cheating on me, and secondly I fell in love with her, Carrie and you're gonna have to live with it Penny."

Penny was on verge of crying knowing she is still with Tobias, so she held it in.

"That's enough Penny, I told you It is over and always be over, I love Carrie now, Just please go just go." he said confidently

Carrie was staring at him with awestruck and shock seeing him stand up for her knowing he cares about her. She turns his head facing her and passionately kisses him, he blushes and returns the kiss.

"Fine Gumball, have her I don't care anymore, have fun with her, bitch!"

Penny forcibly grabbed Tobias by the hand and walked off the other direction.  
Gumball still kissing Carrie not even caring what she had to they broke, he looked deeply in Carrie's eyes giving her a warm smile, making her blush.

"I love you, Carrie"

Carrie smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Gumball."

"I'll come get you with Darwin and Rachel for the date?"

Carrie nodded kissing him again, it was longer than their last kiss, but sweet. They said their goodbyes and went their ways home. Gumball walked home knowing Lexy texted him (his twin sister)

"Hey, Gumball mom wants to know where you are at, text back. Love you bro."

"Ok, I was at the park with Carrie, coming home now, and love you too sis." He sent the message to here and continued walking home.

* * *

**Aye again guys, hoped you guys liked it, i know it was short but if I get my homework done this weekend I'll be sure to put up chapter six so yah, review and pm favorite and follow, **  
**Lexy was requested by lexboss - Gumball's twin sister, you'll know more about her next chapter. c;**  
**Gumball,Penny,Tobias,and Carrie belong to Ben**

**Anthony and Tyler belong to me (^-^)**  
**Lexy belongs to LexBoss and requested again by her. Also i will accept oc's so let me know.**  
**Anyways til next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aye guys I finally finished my chemistry assignment so here's chapter 6 see you guys at the bottom**

* * *

Gumball was walking up to his door seeing Lexy through the window watching tv in the living room. When he entered Lexy came to the door to greet him.  
"Hey there, brother." she said with a smile  
"Hey Lexy."  
Lexy lets a chuckle and hugs Gumball, he hugs her back. She is a pink cat and twin sister of Gumball she is the same height as him and looks almost exactly like her mother she wears a black t-shirt and a blue skirt (no shoes) most of the starts going into a flashback remembering when where him and Lexy were five when they last saw each other, she was mostly living with granny jojo. She came back into the family seven years later reuniting with them. He comes back into the real and broke their broster hug (broster really xD) and blushes in embarrassment.  
"Lexy, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for my double date with Darwin."  
"Ooh my brother is growing up." she said tearing up in joy  
"Lexyy, stop I'm the same age as you." he said

Gumball was blushing madly, causing his sister to laugh.

"Gumball who is she? I can tell you like her."

"C-C-Carrie." he mumbled  
"hm-" Lexy was cut off by Gumball  
"It's Carrie ok."  
"Awee, Carrie how cute." she said teasingly  
"Lexy, please stop it's embarrassing."  
Lexy just stared at him chuckling at him with a grin on her face.  
"Oh come on bro its fine no need to hide your love for her."  
"okok, I'm going to get ready now." he awkwardly replies  
Gumball was heading into his room and saw his brother in the bathroom getting ready for his double date with Gumball and Carrie. Gumball smirks at him and goes into his room, closing the door behind him. He turns on his radio while getting ready with the song take back the night playing.  
_Yeah, uh, feels good, don't it?_  
_Listen, uh_

_[Verse 1]_  
_Yeah, this was your city_  
_You did it all and more, broke every law except for one, babe_  
_Attraction, are you ready_  
_I know you feel it_  
_Pull you nearer 'til you feel it again, oh_

_[Bridge]_  
_I wanna do something right_  
_But we can do something better_  
_Ain't no time like tonight_  
_And we ain't trying to save it 'til later_  
_Stay out here living the life_  
_Nobody cares who we are tomorrow_  
_You got that lil' something I like_  
_A little something I've been wanting to borrow_

_Tonight the night's, come on surrender_  
_I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah_  
_Your love's a weapon_  
_Give your body some direction_  
_That's my aim_  
_Then, we could_

_[Chorus]_  
_Take back the night_  
_Come on, use me up until there's nothing left_  
_Take back the night_  
_Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath_  
_Take back the night_  
_Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next_  
_Take back the night_  
_So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's_

_[Post-Chorus]_  
_Take back the night, take back the night_  
_They gon' try to shut us down, I'll be damned if we gon' let them_  
_Take back the night, take back the night_  
_You know you gon' mess around and find out there ain't no one better_

_Take back the night, oh_  
_Yeah_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Rare, there's not too many_  
_No one but you and crowded rooms, we can do anything (yeah)_  
_Attraction can drive you crazy_  
_The way you move, you go crazy, that's incentive for me_

_[Bridge]_  
_I wanna do something right_  
_But we can do something better_  
_Ain't no time like tonight_  
_And we ain't trying to save it 'til later_  
_Stay out here living the life_  
_Nobody cares who we are tomorrow_  
_You got that lil' something I like_  
_A little something I've been wanting to borrow_

_Tonight the night's, come on surrender_  
_I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah_  
_Your love's a weapon_  
_Give your body some direction_  
_That's my aim_  
_Then, we could_

_[Chorus]_  
_Take back the night_  
_Come on, use me up until there's nothing left_  
_Take back the night_  
_Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath_  
_Take back the night_  
_Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next_  
_Take back the night_  
_So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's_

_[Post-Chorus]_  
_Take back the night, take back the night_  
_They gon' try to shut us down, I'll be damned if we gon' let them_  
_Take back the night, take back the night_  
_You know you gon' mess around and find out there ain't no one better_

_[Middle 8]_  
_And the horns say, alright_  
_And the horns say, alright_  
_Uh, ooh, and the horns say, alright_  
_And the horns say_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Take it over_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Timbaland:_  
_Y'all ready to have a good time out there, ladies and gentlemen?_

_Take back the night, take back the night..._

_[Chorus]_  
_Take back the night_  
_Come on, use me up until there's nothing left_  
_Take back the night_  
_Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath_  
_Take back the night_  
_Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next_  
_Take back the night_  
_So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's_  
_Take back the night_  
Song ends.  
Gumball noticed the song reminds him on his date with his ex Penny before he finds out she was cheating on him. He started to get suspicious when he saw a flirty text from Tobias replying to what she texted him. He thought he was dreaming it and continued dating her since until that fight/break up that day at school.  
Gumball was putting on fresh pair of clothes, wearing a black fox star t-shirt w/ a gray vest over it along with a Lakers necklace and clean blue jeans and finally no shoes.  
He was turning off his radio when his brother called him down stairs and he went downstairs to his brother finding him kissing Rachel causing him to show a devious grin before making a fake cough.  
"ehm."  
Gumball startles the young couple and they turned around to face him blushing madly. Gumball just chuckles and responds to them.  
"I wont say a word I promise." he replies with his fingers crossed behind him  
"Sure.." Darwin said annoyed  
He knew he would tell anybody, including Carrie but he didn't want to ruin this for Rachel so he shrugged and turned to face Gumball.  
"Ready?" Darwin asked  
"yeah but I'm driving." he said showing his permit  
Gumball passed his learners permit failing three times to earn it.  
"Fine, but don't crash and Rachel you sit in the back with me I don't trust his driving.." he mumbled abit  
"Darwin- Darwin,I got this how bad can it be."  
they all laughed and walked out and got in, Rachel and Darwin in the back and Gumball gets in the drivers side. He starts the car and turns the wheel slightly scratching the paint of Rachel's car.  
"Heheh.. I'm new to this."  
Rachel starts showing fit of rage at him but tries to remain calm and breathes in and out.  
"Whatever, just be careful."  
"Alright to Carrie's." Gumball brought up  
After thirty minutes of driving Gumball finally pulls up to Carrie's house, he gets out and closes the door walking up her door. As he is walking up to her door he notices her dog, a zombie kind of dog. His eyes grow to the size of Basketballs and sneaks carefully to the front door without waking up the dog (dogs = cats worst enemy ofc cx) and knocks on the door to have have Carrie's mother answer.  
"Hey you must be Gumball, she talks about you alot."  
"Oh really?" he says shocked  
"yes, she does."  
"she's upstairs getting ready." pointing to the stairs.  
"thanks." he smiles at her  
and walks upstairs getting closer to Carrie's room. He knocks on her door hearing a familiar voice inside.  
"Coming."  
the door slowly opens to revealing Carrie all guddled up for tonight wearing, a turquoise and black striped formal t shirt with a blue shorts along with her signature hair with a skull ribbon in her hair. She was wearing abit of perfume.  
"Wow, you look stunning."  
Carrie started to blush before she giggled kissing his cheek.  
"Thanks, Gumball."  
"Ready?" he asked  
"yeah, lets go."  
They were walking down stairs heading out the door back to the car,opening the side door for Carrie.  
"For you my dear."  
She just rolled her eyes and chuckled and gets in the car and closes the door behind her. Gumball goes around to the other side and gets in the car closing the door and drives off.  
Carrie looks at Gumball who was paying attention on the road.  
"Hey, Gumball where are we going anyways." she said looking around  
"It's a surprise."  
She looked at him again seeing a grin on his look as they pull up into the parking lot of Olive Garden.  
"Olive Garden? probably a good thing I haven't eaten yet."  
"Yeah, good pick dude." Darwin said smiling at Rachel.  
They all get out and go inside to the waiter's post. The waiter comes back to seat them down in a booth by the window and hands them menus.  
"Well the Chicken Parmigiana, sounds good." Darwin said  
His eyes were glowing like stars and drooling over the table until Rachel slapped some since into him.  
"Better?"  
Darwin rubbed his cheek before looking at her.  
"Yeah, better thanks."  
"mhm.."  
"Hi, my names Jefferey i'll be your waiter this evening, what can I get you to drink

"Sprite."  
"Ginger Cola." (not real :P)  
"Water."  
Jefferey writes everything down nods and goes to the kitchen  
*30 minutes later*  
They order their food talked most the time while waiting for their food, Gumball telling a couple of jokes having some laughs and enjoying their food.  
as time goes by they finish up their last bite of their meal before the waiter comes out with their bill, with Rachel putting her credit card on the check.  
Walking back to the car Gumball stops, starting to make Carrie worried about him and looks at him.  
"Gumball, something wrong?" he replied  
"Yeah, I'm fine I was wondering if I don't know if I could walk you home, I mean it's a peaceful night out for one."  
Carrie chuckled and kissed his nose.  
"Rachel, Darwin you guys go ahead we'll catch up later, give you two some privacy." Gumball said  
They nodded and got in the they car and drove off into the night. Gumball and Carrie were walking in silence hand in hand on the way back to her house.  
"So..Carrie, I hear you talk about me alot."  
Carrie turns more red than a tomato.  
"Wh-Who told you that?" she said raising an eyebrow  
(do ghosts even have eyebrows haha)  
"Your mom told me, she never told me how she knew or found out but she told me."  
"Oh.." she said with her face still real red  
"Yeah, but it's ok your secret is safe with me."  
Carrie smiles at him, stopping him in his tracks grabbing him by his shirt collar, kissing him softly putting her arms around his neck. Gumball blushes returning the kiss putting his arms around her, slowly turning to a longer kiss. They break the kiss looking deep into eachothers eyes before continuing to walk  
They finally make it to her house, Carrie turns to face Gumball smiling at him before saying something.  
"Hey, uhm Gumball I was wondering if you could stay over but I know you cant bu-" she was cut off by Gumball kissing her returning the kiss.  
He breaks the kiss smiling at her.  
"I would love to, I can just say to my mom I'm at a friends for the night, and besides why should I say to my "girlfriend"." He said smiling at her  
Carrie looks at him astonished, blushing madly  
"girlfriend, does he mean it." she thought  
"Do, you mean it, I mean about me being your girlfriend."  
"Well of course, I think it's cute you like me and talk about me alot, how could I say no."  
"I suppose not." she said smiling back  
They walk inside quietly walking upstairs into her room trying not to wake up her family, entering her room and closing the door quietly as they walk to her bed ( dont get any bright ideas yet, it will soon come xD) and turning on the tv with Family Guy playing on the screen. Gumball puts his arm around Carrie, with her cuddling on to his chest falling into a deep giggles kissing her forehead before falling asleep next to her.

* * *

**Aye guys, hope you liked it, also sorry if it was awhile since I last updated School work and all, more coming up.., but no worries guys i'll have another chapter up soon if I'm not busy, anyways guys to some who thought it was rushed no it wasn't tbh I know it weird they kissed and all not dating but they were taking it slow, the relationship is turning to a new level apparently, but yeah they started slow and rose it up higher. so yah review and pm for suggestions.**  
**Lexy belongs to lexboss**  
**Anthony and Tyler belong to meh ^.^**  
**and Gumball, Carrie,Darwin,Penny,Tobias, **  
**and Rachel belong to Ben Bocquelet**  
**I got deviant art btw its watercube12, ill hopefully load up a pic of Anthony and Tyler on it ^-^**  
**Mk, guys til next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Aye guys, chapter 7 is finally here, I've been having tests and homework on me alot so yah, anyways see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

*Gumball's dream*  
"Gumball, why do you love Penny over me!?"Carried cried out  
"I don't love her!"I love you!"  
"Then why did I see her flirt with you!?"  
"I-I would never do such a th-" Gumball was cut off by Carrie slapping him  
*SLAP*  
"I can't do this pain anymore, Gumball it's over!"  
Carrie started crying and ran off.  
"C-Carrie come back,Please!" he yelled out  
Gumball was now bursting out with tears. He was chasing after Carrie but was running no where. He was going in circles until suddenly he wakes up. He sits up rubbing his head, turning to see Carrie nestled up to him smiling at her.  
*End of his dream*  
"uhh, it was a dream."  
Gumball yawned still looking at Carrie seeing her sleep just makes him calm and happy knowing she would never leave him, she loves him.  
"Ohh, Gumball of course I'll marry you.." Carrie whispered  
Gumball started to silently laugh at her thinking of a way to wake her up  
"Carrie,Carrie wake up."  
He shook her softly.  
"Uhh, give me five more minutes.."  
Gumball starts to kiss her neck to they locked lips.  
"awake now?"  
"I don't know, I might need more convincing." she said with a seductive look  
They were making out on Carrie's bed for a full 10 minutes when suddenly Carrie's mother came in smiling before saying.  
*ahem*  
She startled the couple, breaking their kiss turning to face her.  
"Mom!" You ruined the moment." Carrie yelled  
blushing madly.  
Carrie's mother chuckled through her smile  
"I'm sorry."  
"There is breakfast downstairs if you want anything."she said confidently  
as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
Carrie looked at Gumball with a sad look, he puts his arm around her kissing her cheek.  
"It's ok, Carrie it will happen again."  
"But, we were so close with our moment." she said still sad  
"I promise it will happen." he whispered  
She smirked at him before nodding.  
"That's my Carrie."  
Carrie giggled kissing him before walking downstairs with Gumball hand in hand into the kitchen and sat down to find pancakes at the table.  
Gumball's eye grew wider sparkling at the pancakes.  
"Pancakes!" he said hysterically  
Carrie giggled again as she handed the syrup to him.  
"Settle down boy, there's pancakes for everyone here."  
He stopped eating and looked at her with a mouthful of pancakes  
"Ok.." he said slowly swallowing his pancakes.  
"Good boy." she said  
patting his head.  
Gumball and Carrie finished their pancakes and walked back up stairs to her room.  
"Soo.. what do you want to do?" Carrie asked  
"I thought maybe we could get where we started early ago." he said with a seductive tone  
He leaned in a softly kissed her, she was melting into him returning the kiss.  
She pulled on his shirt collar on to her bed climbing on top of her. This is the first time he got this far with Carrie, knowing their she is the one for him.  
Gumball was thinking about her and him as a couple forever as she kissed he neck. He broke the kiss looking deeply into her eyes.  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
She eagerly nodded. Their love making was so passionate and the best time of their lives together. One they will never forget. Knowing that they were meant to be. Slowly making the bed squeak.  
They climaxed and were slowly panting next to each other Gumball turned to face Carrie kissing her cheek. Carrie started to blush laying her head on his chest nestling into his arms as he was putting his arm around her, bringing her closer.  
"I love you, Carrie." he quietly said still panting  
"I love you too, Gumball." she smiled  
kissing him before she fell asleep on his chest, with Gumball slowly falling asleep after her.  
Gumball was dreaming of their special time as he smiled in his sleep, knowing she is the one, she is his love life and never will better replaced by any other.  
As hours go by Gumball slowly opens his eyes, rubbing his eyes looking a Carrie for a moment smiling at her before turning to the clock  
*4  
:30 PM*  
"Damn time went by faster than I thought." Gumball thought  
He looked at Carrie again looking at her sleeping, he smiled at her.  
"She's too cute when she sleeps, I'll let her sleep."  
He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, taking out his Iphone listening to "Finally found you, by Enrique Iglesias.  
You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah  
Whatever it takes to, get there  
No I won't drop you  
Like everybody else does.."  
Gumball listened through the song falling asleep slowly as he listened to the song, as the song reminded of Him and back next to Carrie knowing he will never leave her.

* * *

**Aye again guys, hope you like it. The next chapter will be here soon. anyways sorry if I didn't upload in abit I need a break sometime, specially if school is involved so yah here it is. review,PM, and favorite it, anyways.. til next time y'all!**


	8. READ! (Important)

**Aye guys I know it's been awhile since i last updated well it's because my laptop is acting funky the screen wont act right so it might be abit. Im using the PC computer I don't know if i should make chapter 8 on here but so far I know i possibly will so stay tuned for chapter 8. Laters guys! Til next time**


	9. Chapter 8

**Aye guys I know It's been awhile since i last updated so while my computer is in the shop i'll be using my iPhone or my backup pc computer. Also guys I was doing some sketches of some oc characters of my own, I'm actually gonna add them in the story, ill tell my deviantart username below. anyways read on and see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

Gumball wakes up with his ear buds in his ears yawning in a meow rubbing his eyes knowing he isn't in his room, but in Carrie's. He turns to his left seeing a sleeping Carrie who is not wearing anything. He turns to look down the covers knowing he wasn't wearing any clothing either, which start to worry him. His eyes swell up to the size of two basketballs and gets out of the bed running to bathroom with his clothes and gets dressed. Once he gets fully dressed he turns on the facet to cold water and starts to splash some water into his face to snap him out of it. Gumball turns off the facet and continues looking down the sink with his hands on the counter then slowly looks up at the mirror thinking what just happened.

_"Wh-what did I do with Carrie last night? Did she want this? What happens I end up getting my best friend pregnant and ruin her life, her dreams. I-I-I just don't know what to do, what to say, what to even think about th-"_

He was suddenly cut off of his important thinking of a sudden knocking on the doorway by Carrie.

**"Carrie? Good morning." **Gumball said with guilt in his tone

**"Morning Gumball." **She said back confused

**"Look Carrie, about last night, what did we just go through?"**

**"Yeah, I know Gumball we took it abit to fast, I mean. we just started to have feelings for each other for I don't know 3 years now and we hit**

**this far to quickly, but to be honest.. I kinda liked it."**

Gumball was shocked of what he was hearing coming out of Carrie's mouth, that she wanted it. He was feeling regretful in the outside for what happened, but feeling abit wanting it himself in the inside.

**"Carrie what if you get pregnant it could ruin your dreams, your life and it's all my fault."** Gumball looked down in sadness and regret

Carrie looked at Gumball with Concern knowing he is feelings bad about last night but smirks kissing his cheek before telling him on how she feels about what he thinks.

**"Gumball, it wasn't your fault and I'm not mad, like I said I wanted it and if I get pregnant, this baby won't change between of us I promise"**

Gumball looks up at her slowly turning from sad and regret to satisfied and relief.

**"Thanks, Carrie."** he said hugging her tightly

Carrie smiled and hugged him back.

Gumball combed his hair said goodbye to Carrie before heading off home before Carrie's parents get home.

On his was home Gumball was thinking of what Carrie said and picked up his phone to call up the person that would help out

Gumball dialed up Brady's number and called him.

* * *

***At Brady's house***

Brady was a red fox/husky hybrid red fur and hair black feet and paws and blue eyes with a long bushy tail with a white tip, He also has a lightning bolt on his bangs slightly hard to see. Brady wore a gray t-shirt with an official Elmore High Mustangs basketball jersey over it, wearing stoned washed jeans with a tear on the left side with a rainbow studded belt wearing no shoes, he also wore a red/gray hat backwards. Brady was texting on his bed with his girlfriend Hazel when suddenly he got a call from Gumball ( Brady was in 4th grade when they met each other) and quickly picked it up.

**"Aye, Gumball whats up kiddo."**

**"Oh nothing really Brady, but can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure kid what about?"**

**Gumball sighed over the phone before answering.**

**"Well, you remember Carrie?"**

**"Oh yeah that girl your friends with?"**

**Gumball sighed over the phone again.**

**"Yeah her, well we had sex last night."**

Brady nearly dropped his phone after he heard what Gumball said.

**"You guys did WHAT!?"** Brady shouted out nearly alerting his parents.

**"Yes man, it's all true bad decision, but she said she wanted it even though i felt bad for what happened."**

**"So she wanted it, even though it was a bad decision and she was cool about it?"** Brady said calmly

**"Yeah seems about right."** Gumball said

Brady sighed out of relief after Gumball told him the truth about last night.

**"Hey, Brady by the way I was wondering, what would you do if you and Hazel were in the same situation how would you react to it?"**

Brady suddenly paused with fright when Gumball asked him that question then breathed in and out and remained calm.

**"Well, I would be freaking out too and feeling bad with regret for what had happened that night, but i would've talk it out with Hazel and tried to remain calm and calm my closest friend for advice aswell."**

Gumball smiled and sighed before talking again.

**"Alright Brady that's all I wanted to know, thanks man."**

**"Anytime kiddo."**

**"See yah at school."** Gumball replied

**"Alright Gumball, later."**

**"Late."**

Brady hung up the phone fell back into his bed sighed in relief when his phone vibrated knowing Hazel sent him another texted and picked back up his phone to text her smiling at the screen.

_"Hey Brady boi, what chu doin'?_

_"Oh, nothing babe I was just helping out my little friend Gumball with some advice for him."_

_"Ah, well isn't that nice of you ;3 you guys are like brother like you and Lightning."_

_"I know I try c;"_

_"Hey Brady? I love you"_

Brady smiled at the text and started to text her back

_"I love you too boobear."_

* * *

***Back on the side-walk with Gumball***

Gumball put up his phone smiling and continued to walk off on his way to his home knowing that everything that Brady told him is true, everything will be ok, for now.

* * *

**Aye guys again I know it has been awhile since I last updated this story but here is chapter 8, hopefully I can get to chapter 9 faster than one whole week, just stay tuned and yes I know I added some more characters, I made them myself while I was on break making chapter on this story hope you like them you will see the other one pretty soon, review and fav it, also i have a deviantart account**

** gallery/**

**you can see my gallery of the characters I added there and the other character I added before **

**Lexy Gumball's twin sister you can see her on lexboss from her account or just ask her**

**Lexy belongs to Lexboss**

**Lightning, Brady and Hazel belong to me ^-^**

**Gumball and Carrie belong to Ben Bocquelet/Cartoon Network**

**Ok guys that's all for now til' next time guys!**


End file.
